Nunca Saberei
by Luthy Lothlorien
Summary: One Shot. Apenas um triste relato de dois jovens titãs que, apesar de terem se amado, nunca revelaram tal amor um ao outro... Mas agora é tarde... ¤ Ravena X Mutano ¤


» Fanfiction by Luthy Lothlorien ®

» Teen Titans

» Romance/Angst/Tragedy

_**Obs.: Itálico – falas da Ravena**_

_**Negrito – falas do Mutano **_

**__**

**_» » …NUNCA SABEREI… « « _**

_É noite… Está muito frio… E aqui estou eu, novamente absorta em pensamentos longínquos…_

_Ah, como eu queria que tudo fosse normal. Que eu não fosse isto que eu sou… Uma aberração, uma meio-demônia… Mas…O que mais me dói, é saber que ele não me ama… Que ele não me deseja como deseja aquela ex-titã traidora… _

**É noite… Está muito frio…e eu estou aqui, novamente absorto em pensamentos longínquos… **

**Ah, como eu queria que tudo fosse normal… Que eu não fosse isto que eu sou… Uma aberração… Um mutante verde… Mas… O que mais me dói, é saber que ela não me ama… Que ela não me deseja como deseja aquele dragão traidor…**

_Olhando para este maldito espelho, meu maior inimigo, eu me vejo como realmente sou…_

Nunca terei os cabelos louros como a aurora, que ele adorava entrelaçar os dedos e se deleitar ao vê-la dormir…

_Meus cabelos sempre permanecerão neste púrpura monótono, que não atrai nada a não ser a solidão…_

_Nunca terei os olhos azuis como o oceano, brilhantes com o sol, nos quais ele se perdia a olhar apaixonadamente… Nunca terei nada que ela tinha…E ele nunca vai me desejar como a desejava…_

_Meus olhos sempre terão este púrpura de trevas, que não têm brilho algum, a não ser se forem comparados à noite…_

**Olhando para este maldito espelho, meu maior inimigo, eu me vejo como realmente sou…**

**Nunca terei os cabelos de prata como os dele, que ela adorava entrelaçar os dedos e se deleitar ao ouvir suas histórias medievais…**

**Meus cabelos permanecerão neste verde terrível, que não atrai nada a não ser olhares de nojo…**

**Nunca terei os olhos azuis, vivos e brilhantes que ele tinha, nos quais ela via toda a coragem de um guerreiro medieval… Nunca terei nada que ele tinha… E ela nunca vai me desejar como o desejava… **

**Meus olhos sempre terão este verde enfadonho, que não têm charme algum à não ser se forem comparados à um prato de tofu…**

_Ah sim, a amiga preferida, noite… Nela, eu me sinto bem… Ele teme a noite… Tem pesadelos… E eu não posso ir até lá ajudá-lo, porque eu não sou ela… Eu não tenho a beleza dela… A alegria dela… _

_Gosto de ler, gosto de apreciar a arte… Tudo ao contrário dele… _

_Eu não ria das piadas que ele contava, mas achava graça ao vê-lo tentar nos fazer rir… Mas eu não demonstrava isto e ele temia que meu olhar sério o congelasse e sempre me evitava… Isto doia… Eu nunca serei Terra… _

**Ah sim, a minha comida preferida, Tofu… Quando como, eu me sinto bem… Ela destesta tofu… Passa mal ao comê-lo… E eu não tenho mais nada a oferecê-la, porque eu não sou ele… Eu não tenho o encanto dele… A virilidade dele… **

**Gosto de ver filmes, gosto de jogar videogame… Tudo ao contrário dela…**

**Eu não gostava das leituras dela, mas admirava-a ao vê-la tentar colocar alguma cultura em nossas cabeças… Mas eu não demonstrava isto e ela evitava meu olhar de criança brincalhona… Isto doía… Eu nunca serei Malchior… **

_Eu nunca poderei rir para ele… Nunca poderei demonstrar meus sentimentos para ele… Nunca poderei ser aquela que eu sempre quis ser por causa dele… Para agradar a ele… E agora, neste último momento com vida… Eu queria ser a Terra… Ao menos por um momento, para poder dar belos momentos de alegria para ele…E para poder provar por uma única vez o gosto dos lábios dele… Devem ser salgados… Como tofu…_

**Eu nunca poderei sentar-me e ler com ela… Nunca poderei demonstrar meus sentimentos para ela… Nunca poderei ser aquele que eu sempre quis ser por causa dela… Para agradar a ela… E agora, neste último momento com vida… Eu queria ser o Malchior… Ao menos por um momento, para poder das momentos de paz à ela… E para poder provar por uma única vezo gosto dos lábios dela… Devem ser doces… Como uma maçã… **

_É tarde para isso… E agora, que meu corpo já está quase sem vida aqui no chão do meu quarto, dentro da Torre onde eu convivi com ele todos esses anos, e ele nunca me amou…E eu nunca disse a ele o quanto eu o amava e o quanto eu precisava dele para ter paz… Eu agradeço ao veneno que me desceu pela garganta e agora me faz arder por dentro…_

**É tarde para isso… E agora, que meu corpo já está quase sem vida aqui no chão do meu quarto, dentro da Torre onde eu convivi com ela todos esses anos, e ela nunca me amou…E eu nunca disse à ela o quanto eu a amava e o quanto eu precisava dela para ser feliz… Eu agradeço à lâmina da faca que me cortou os pulsos e agora espalha todo o meu sangue pelo chão…**

_Queima como fogo… Mas é mil vezes mais agradável do que a dor de vê-lo amá-la mesmo ela sendo uma traidora, e de saber que jamais sentirá o mesmo por mim… _

**Sinto-me esvair com meu sangue… Mas é mil vezes mais agradável do que a dor de vê-la amá-lo, mesmo ele tendo-a usado, e de saber que ela jamais sentirá o mesmo por mim…**

_Adeus, meu amor, meu Logan… Adeus… E apenas agradeço aos céus que agora que estou morrendo, quando encontrarem meu corpo…Ele irá ao meu funeral, e me dará alguma atenção… Ele me dará toda a atenção ao ver meu corpo no caixão… E, pelo menos uma vez… Ele olhará apenas para mim… E Logan será apenas meu…_

**Adeus, meu amor, minha Ravena… Adeus… E apenas agradeço aos infernos que agora que estou morrendo, quando encontarem meu corpo…Ela irá ao meu funeral, e me dará alguma atenção… Ela me dará toda a atenção ao mer meu corpo no caixão… E, pelo menos uma vez… Ela olhará apenas para mim… E Ravena será apenas minha…**

_Será que algum dia ele sentiu algo por mim?… Será que algum dia ele me amou?… Agora, de onde eu estou, consumida por este veneno e pela dor… Nunca saberei… Nunca saberei… _

**Será que algum dia ela sentiu algo por mim?… Será que algum dia ela me amou?… Agora, de onde eu estou, afogado em meu sangue… Nunca saberei… Nunca saberei…**

&&& &&& &&& &&& &&& &&&

Luthy Lothlorien ® 04/12/2005


End file.
